


The Game

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-06
Updated: 2006-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for millieweasley, who requested "Lucius/Female(s) of your choice - preferably with a dom!Lucius, red."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millieweasley](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=millieweasley).



She was following him again.

Ever since he’d been released from Azkaban, more than a year after the end of the war, the Ministry had been having him followed.Sometimes he wondered why they bothered releasing him at all.Particularly if they thought he was going to turn round and become the next Dark Lord.

But it was almost worth it when she was the one trailing him.He’d nearly confronted her about it a few times, but it was more fun to play the game.

Of course, the first time he’d seen her following him, he’d been furious.How dare they send that half-blood menace with her pink hair and her Muggle clothes after him?But then he’d decided to turn the tables.He’d moved carefully around a corner, and when she’d stepped past him, looking into the nearby shops to find him, he’d come up on her from behind.And it was a lovely behind, too.

“What is it you want with me?” he’d whispered in her ear.

She’d started, and her eyes had gone completely wide as she whirled on him.He was startled just how much she reminded him of her mother.She had the same facial structure, the same lips.He remembered Andromeda’s lips, soft and open under his own in their first kiss, and suddenly he’d had to know if hers felt and tasted the same.He had given no warning, just swooped down and taken what he’d wanted.

She’d gone surprisingly pliant in his arms, but when he’d pulled away, she’d snarled and pointed her wand at him, saying he’d never be allowed to do anything like that again.

But he had.Each time she’d followed him, he’d found a way to let her pull ahead of him, then approach her from behind.And she had fought his advances—at first.But soon she seemed simply to melt into him when she felt his approach.And last time, last time he had promised her so much more.

“Hello, love,” he whispered into her ear as he slid an arm around her waist.“Are you ready for me?”

He saw her eyes slide closed as she leaned back against him.“Yes.”

Victory.He smiled, and apparated them both to the Manor.


End file.
